The Christmas Bet
by Bunny1
Summary: An alternate take on 'Hyde's Christmas Rager'. Jackie/Hyde. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

When Jackie and Donna returned to the party after leaving the bar in defeat and discrace, Jackie was in dire need of an ego boost. And, seeing the boys sitting around the keg smashed out of their gords- especially Eric- was starting to help already.

"What's going on?" Donna demanded.

"Your boyfriend sucks at quarters..." Kelso was laughing.

"Quarters? How do you play?" Jackie asked, sitting next to Hyde.

"We flip quarters into the cup, and if you miss, you have to drink. But, if you get it in, you get to choose who drinks next."

Jackie smiled, clapping her hands a bit. "Yay, I'm good at games."

"Jackie..." Donna said hesitantly, "you might _be_, but you're _horrible_ at drinking. You get smashed fast."

Jackie shrugged. "Not an issue." she said with her usual air of confidence. "And, I'll bet I'm even better at it than the boys."

"Pfft." the boys all began laughing, and Jackie huffed.

"Bet I am!" she said loudly.

"Okay, doll, _what_ do you bet?" Hyde teased.

"Pardon?" Jackie asked, taken a bit off guard.

"Well... money's boring. What do you bet to _do_?" Hyde said with a shrug.

"Spoken like someone who doesn't have money, but, okay." Jackie said, arching an eyebrow at him. "When I win, you, Steven Hyde, have to escort me to the cheerleader camp opening ball." she said wih an evil smirk.

"No freaking way..."

"Thought you were so certain I'd loose..." she baited.

Hyde fumbled, then a wicked smirk came across his visage as well. "All right, then... when _I_ win, you gotta do a private striptease for me. And, not just stand there and get naked, no... make it good. Music, a little dance... the evening gown and the gloves, the taking the hair out of the bun and shaking it out... whole shebang."

Eric looked at him curiously. "That was... awfully detailed awfully fast."

"Shut up, Foreman. Saw it in a movie once."

Jackie flushed to her very core. "I, um..."

"Bok, bok, bok..." Hyde taunted.

Jackie lifted her chin up defiantly. "All right, then, Steven. It's a bet. Oh, you'd better polish up your dancing shoes."

Hyde smirked. "Same here, dollface..."

They both flushed then, neither fully realizing why, and moved off to the counter.

"Where are you going?" Donna asked with a slight frown.

"You guys keep playing; don't interrupt us; we have a bet going."

"That's right." Jackie nodded, waving her off.

Donna looked at Eric, who fell over, face first into her breasts. "That's nice..." he mumbled drunkenly.

"Okay, I'm not taking his drunk ass home." Donna said, rolling her eyes. "Kelso, take his keys and take him home."

"But-"

"You heard me, Kelso."

"But, Donna... other people are here at the party now..." Kelso whined.

"Yeah, and it's crowded and annoying and loud, and I_ don't_ wanna get puked on by Eric! It's a turn off!"

One of the party goers, Johnny Fuller, meanwhile, walked past Jackie and Hyde towards the fridge.

"Dude, it's empty!"

"I provided booze, you want food; go to McDonald's, jackass." Hyde said, flipping another quarter into a cup.

Johnny shrugged, purposely brushing his front over Jackie's back as he walked by. Hyde noticed and frowned at him. Jackie just made a face. "Ow, watch it, klutzoid! You made me miss my shot!"

"Right, sorry, sweetcheeks." Johnny smirked, reaching out and patting her on the ass.

"Hey!" Jackie yelped.

But, before she could really react at all, Hyde reached out and punched the guy in the face.

Jackie's eyes went wide, and she looked at Hyde, shaking his hand out, then the guy out cold on the floor.

"Steven, are you okay? Do you need some ice?"

"I'm fine, I- ooof!" he grunted as her small body collided with his, throwing her arms around his neck.

She pulled back with a small smile, kissing his cheek gently...


	2. Chapter 2

"The world's gone batshit crazy, man." Hyde told a hungover Eric the next morning.

"Yeah... my folks aren't talking to me at the moment..." Eric said, rubbing his temples. "I _think_ I puked on Red's shoes."

"Heh, heh, heh, Bud told me about that, you did... that's good stuff."

Eric gave him the evil eye.

"Yeah, he came home on a tear, started talking about discipline and nutrition. Weirdo." he said, shaking his head.

"Awww.. Hyde loves his Daddy..." Eric said in a high-pitched, sing-songy tone.

"Shut up, Foreman!" Hyde grumbled.

"And, Daddy loves his Hydie... and tucks him in to bed..."

"Shut _up_." he said, and the two began 'rassling playfully.

"Seriously, though, man." Eric said after a minute. "That's good."

"Yeah, whatever." Hyde said noncommittally. It was hard for him to admit things were going well- because that's when you loose them.

"Kelso was ranting, by the way, all the way here. I was too drunk to understand most of it- are you and Jackie doing it or something?"

"What? _No_!"

"Well, he was talking like you are."

"Because he's a moron." Hyde muttered. "Some drunk idiot got grabby with her and I punched him in the face."

Eric gave him an incredulous look.

"What?" Hyde fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable, "she's _Jackie_, man. She deserves more respect than that."

"Yes, because Kelso was _so _respectful..."

Eric suddenly snapped his fingers, gasping loudly, pointing at Hyde.

"What?" Hyde asked, startled.

"You weren't just trying to burn him because that's what we do around here; you were torturing him for Jackie's benefit!"

"I... was not..."

"You're_ lying_!"

"Yes, Eric, that's a good impression of your Mom."

"Okay, what about Chip?"

Hyde's fist clenched involuntarily at the mention of the name. "What _about _him?" he asked grumpily.

"You punched him in the face, too." Eric reminded needlessly.

"Yes, because he was a _douchebag_!" Hyde snapped, standing up, not even noticing Red come into the room. "He told me all about his little plan to 'nail' her that night, and then he called her a bitch, Foreman! What if he had hurt her, huh? Forced her, and I had just let it happen?"

Eric stepped back as Hyde stepped forward a bit. "Right... right... No, of course not... Guy was a tool." he said quietly.

"Well, of course he was, Eric; why the hell would you question him? He may come _across_ as a delinquent, but I know truthfully he's much more of a gentleman than _any_ of you boys."

Both boys turned, startled.

"Uh... thanks, Mr. Foreman..."

"Right... you should go on home, though, Steven; I have to talk to Eric about his actions now that he's sober."

Hyde winced a little, and patted Eric on the shoulder as he walked out of the door. Eric looked at the box.

"Wow, a present for me? This is the best Christmas ever..." he said, taking the box excitedly. "Wait... no... this really smells..."

"Yes, those are my shoes from last night..." Red smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackie knocked on Hyde's door, wearing a trench coat, her hair up in a bun, gloves on. Hyde arched an eyebrow when he answered.

"Um... hello?"

"Let me in, okay?"

She walked in and he shut the door behind her, watching as she took the coat off. Underneath she was wearing a black dress with a flouncy skirt, elbow-length gloves, silk stockings and high-heels.

"What's going on?" Hyde asked, his heart starting to go a little fast.

"Well, we had a bet, and I lost. Granted, it was that jerk's fault for bouncing me, but you still got all of_your_ quarters in..."

Hyde cleared his throat.

"So... you're serious..."

"It was a bet- the guys aren't coming over or something, are they? Your dad still works nights?"

Hyde nodded furiously. "Yeah, Bud should be gone till about one... the guys won't be by- or, shouldn't be, but I could lock the door and pretend we aren't here."

Jackie smiled softly. "You do that, because just because we have a bet doesn't mean you get to tell anyone."

Hyde shook his head again, unable to make words come out. She lead him to a chair to sit down, and walked over to the cassette deck, looking for some good music. It took her a little while, and Hyde began getting restless, but finally she settled on a surprising one at the record player instead.

"I wouldn't even make this bet with anyone else, just so you know." she said as the record began making the crackling noise it always did before a song would start.

_never know how much i love you  
never know how much i care  
when you put your arms around me  
I get a fever that's so hard to bear_

you give me fever  
when you kiss me  
fever when you hold me tight  
Fever  
In the morning  
Fever all through the night  


Jackie stood, her feet spread slightly apart, and she pulled her bun out with one fluid motion, shaking out her hair. She then kicked her high-heels over towards Hyde, and he swallowed hard. He'd fantasized about this a few times- and the real thing was even better- but, he hadn't expected to ever get this show...

Slowly, she took her gloves off, one at a time, and slingshot them at him, a seductive little grin on her face.

_Sun lights up the day time  
moon lights up the night  
I light up when you call my name  
and you know i'm gonna treat you right_

you give me fever  
when you kiss me  
fever when you hold me tight  
Fever  
In the morning  
Fever all through the night

Slowly, swaying her hips, she slid her hands into her hair as she slid into a perfect cheerleader's split, and Hyde made a slight, involuntary noise in the back of his throat as her hands slid back down, and she slowly stood, unbuttoned her dress, and allowed it to pool around her ankles, so that she was standing in nothing but a matching black strapless demi-bra and panties, and silken thigh-highs held on by garter straps.

_Everybody's got the fever  
That is somethin you all know  
Fever isn't such a new scene  
Fever started long ago_

Romeo love Juliet  
Juliet she felt the same  
When he put his arms around her  
He said Julie baby you're my flame

Now givith fever  
When we kissith  
Fever with that flame in you  
Fever  
I'm afire  
Fever yea i burn forsooth  


Slowly, she raised her leg so that her left foot was on his shoulder, and his eyes widened as she released the straps of the stockings, slowly rolling them off, and then again with the other leg. She stood before him now, only slightly self conscious, and Hyde couldn't take it any more. He slid out of the chair, onto his knees, gripping her soft, creamy hips in his hands, her naval mere millimeters from his face.

_Cap'n smith and pocahontas  
had a very mad affair  
When her daddy tried to kill him  
She said daddy oh don't you dare_

He gives me fever  
With his kisses  
fever when he holds me tight  
Fever  
I'm his misses  
Daddy won't you treat him right

Closing the miniscule gap between them with a quick yank, Hyde's tongue flicked out and licked her naval gently, tenderly kissing the area as his deft fingers massaged her hips. A shuddering gasp came from Jackie- somehow this was hotter to her than anything that had ever been done to her, not that Micheal was particularly great at it...

Her hands slid into his surprisingly soft curls, clutching tightly as his curious mouth moved slightly lower, to the top of her silk-and-lace panties, one of the buttons on his shirt causing her friction on the spot really wanting attention...

When the door suddenly swung open...

_Now you listened to my story  
Here's the point that i have made  
Chicks were born to give you fever  
Be it Fahrenheit or centigrade_

They give you fever  
when you kiss them  
Fever if you really learned  
Fever  
Till you sizzle  
But what a lovely way to burn

But what a lovely way to burn  
But what a lovely way to burn  
But what a lovely way to burn 


	4. Chapter 4

Hyde suddenly was nowhere near Jackie, but in the basement, surrounded by the boys looking at him as if he had lobsters growing out of his ears.

"Gah! What is this, a bad prison movie?" he grumbled, swatting them away.

They backed up.

"Hey, _you _are the one who was making the happy noises while you were sleeping on the couch." Fez blurted.

Hyde cleared his throat, embarrassed. "I... was?"

"Yes, _clearly_ you were having a nice dream." Kelso said flatly, arms crossed over his chest.

"What's your problem, pervo?" Hyde asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it was the 'Oh, Jackie, you're so hot...'?"

Hyde winced, flushing slightly. "I... was saying that out loud?"

"Oh, you said a _few_ things out loud." Eric informed him, amused. "Which is why we thought we should wake you up before you tried to rub one out in your sleep. Nobody needs to see that."

"I dunno, that'd be worth renting a video camera for and showing at school assembly..." Kelso laughed. "That'd be _awesome_..."

Hyde reached out and frogged Kelso on the arm hard.

"Ow! Hey!_ I'm _the one who should be mad at _you_!"

Hyde looked at him, annoyed. "Is that so?"

"Yeah!" Kelso said with conviction. "You're fantasizing about my ex girlfriend! I might wanna get back with her someday!"

"Emphasis on the _ex_, Kelso." Hyde said darkly, standing up. "You treated her like crap, and cheated on her with every girl imaginable, and then she _dumped_ your ass, which you totally _deserved_!"

Kelso opened and closed his mouth several times, like a fish trying to breathe out of water, as he desperately tried to figure out a proper comeback.

"But... you're my friend..." he said pitifully.

"Jackie's my friend too, and that part is_ your_ fault. And... like I have _control_ over who I have dreams about! And, how do you even know it was_ our _Jackie? Maybe it was Jacklyn Smith- she's one of Charlie's Angels, and she's damn hot!"

"He has a point, Kelso." Fez said sagely. "Jacklyn Smith is gorgeous..."

Eric nodded.

"Besides..." Fez continued, "who hasn't had the off- or, okay, maybe four times a week- wet dream about Jackie?"

Everyone turned their head to Fez, who did not notice, and continued talking, mostly to himself.

"Yes, little cheerleader... you've been naughty... come to Principal Fez..."

And, suddenly, the guys were caught in the little fantasy Fez was spinning themselves, until Fez went too far with it, and realized all eyes were upon him.

"Ahem... or, something like that... not that I have those sorts of dreams like a deviant." he mumbled, embarrassed, and sat down on the couch, pulling a pillow into his lap and refusing to look at anyone.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go... visit Donna." Eric said quickly, dashing out the door...

* * *

An hour or so later, Donna moved her mussed red hair out of her face. Eric had come over in a fervor, and she had to admit, in a surprisingly _creative _mood... At first she had been annoyed, but it had turned out to be one of their better times- the practicing was definitely helping. She looked over at him, snoring, and shoved him awake, causing him to fall off of the bed.

"Gah!"

"Sorry..." she flushed. "I forget how tiny you are sometimes."

"As someone who just made you yell out in passion- _hey_!"

Donna giggled. "Not what I meant, Eric... And, yes, it was awesome. Best I've ever had."

Eric grinned. "Well... all right..."

"What gives? Were you idiots downstairs watching the dirty channel or something?"

"Uh... no..."

"Uh-huh, whatever." Donna shrugged. "I'll let it pass because... _damn_..."

Eric grinned wider. "Yes, yes..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jackie was at the mall with a few of her cheerleader friends, including Kat Petersen and Melissa Sharpe. She was starting to realize that she preferred hanging out with Donna and the boys, she just didn't want to admit it- there was time for that when high-school was over and status didn't matter anymore.

"What's with you, Jackie?" Melissa asked. "You look all spacey."

"Uck, you're not thinking about that burnout Micheal Kelso, are you?"

"No, no, _definitely_ not..." Jackie said with a headshake. "Though... there might be someone... but... I don't know. I mean, I'm not gonna throw myself out there if it's not gonna work out."

"I bet it's that Hyde guy." Cady said with a grin. "You look at him like he's Sean Connery."

Jackie blushed. "I... do not..."

Kat shrugged. "He's pretty good at it." she blurted.

All eyes went to Kat and she fidgeted.

"You've slept with Steven?" Jackie burst out.

"Yes... a few times. Just messing around though. You know, slumming." she shrugged. "He's got skills, I kept going back. Well, for like a week, then I got nervous about people finding out... so, eh. Not worth it."

"So that's why you got back with GiveBack?" Jackie asked, wrinkling her nose.

"He's the starting tailback, Jackie!"

"He's a smelly neanderthal and a moron."

"No, no- you dated Micheal Kelso. You don't get to talk about _anyone_ dating morons."

Jackie made a sour face, but had no real retort.

"You're not too good for Steven, though, Kat. You're kind of a whore."

"My, my, aren't we touchy about our little boyfriend?" Kat snarked.

"He's not..." Jackie mumbled.

"Right, because he probably wouldn't have you." Melissa said bluntly. "Come on, he likes girls with an edge- like _me_. I've had him twice, and, Kat's right... skills. He likes whores, though, not purer-than-thou little prisses."

"Yes, because being a whore is _such_ an accomplishment." Jackie puffed out. "That's it, I'm going to a different store." she said, stomping off and not looking back at the other girls, pretending she couldn't hear the snarky laughter...


	5. Chapter 5

Jackie walked into the basement, looking sour, and, ignoring everyone else, walked over to Hyde and hit him with her purse.

"Ow! What the hell, Jackie?" Hyde frowned.

"You... you ruined the mall for me! Mall ruiner!" she huffed.

Hyde looked immensely confused, and the rest were looking at her like she was on something.

"Jackie... did you go have a circle with Leo without us?" Hyde asked worriedly. "Cause some of his personal stash is more potent than what he gives us..."

Jackie shook her head. "No..." she said, sounding like she might cry. "I don't want to talk about it, but it's all your fault, Steven Hyde!" she said, running back up the stairs.

Everyone's eyes went to Hyde, who fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Hyde, you should go after her!" Donna said angrily. "She looks upset, and it's obvious it's not me that's gonna be able to fix it."

Hyde squirmed a bit, and then swore, throwing his magazine down on the table and stomped up the stairs. "Not a word!" he yelled over his shoulder as he stomped up the stairs.

Kelso looked at Donna, confused. "What's going on?"

"Hyde and Jackie are in love, Kelso."

"Pfft, they are not..." Eric said, eyes wide.

"I think it has been obvious for a very long time, and if you and Kelso cannot see it, you are both stupid." Fez said, shaking his head at them.

"Wow... for once Fez is actually very astute..." Donna said, eyebrows up.

"Thank you Donna- hey, what do you mean, 'for once'?"

Donna smirked, patting him on the shoulder. "Nothing, Fez..."

Meanwhile, upstairs, Hyde finally caught up with Jackie in the driveway, wiping her cheeks off. He frowned, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey... what gives?" he asked softly.

"What do you care?" she asked shakily.

"I don't." he lied- badly.

But, he fidgeted a bit, and melted completely when a few tears trickled down her cheeks, and put an arm around her, pulling her to his chest.

"C'mon, Jacks, don't cry..." he whispered into her hair.

Jackie looked up at him, her eyes hopeful.

"It bothers you?"

Hyde didn't want to answer truthfully, but she was staring at him with the damn Bambi eyes...

"Yes, damnit, all right?" he snapped, but still didn't let go. "I can't freaking _stand_ it, happy?"

Jackie's eyes glowed, and her face lit up happily. "Oh, Steven... that's so sweet... you _do_ care!" she said, throwing her arms around his neck.

Hyde held her for a minute, but then backed up. "Wait... what the hell?" he frowned, pulling back. "_You're_the one who said you didn't feel anything. You said, and I_ quote_, 'yeah, it's hot, but I didn't feel anything'. Fireworks like the effing Fourth of _July_, and you felt _nothing_?"

Jackie bit her lip, nervous now. "Yeah... I was scared, Steven." she admitted. "I felt _too_ much."

"That makes no sense!" Hyde yelled.

"Yes, Steven, it _does_... It was so good, that if you rejected me again... I knew I couldn't handle it. You had rejected me so many times up to that point..." she said, her lower lip quivering...

"... damnit..." Hyde swore softly, pulling her into his arms.

He pulled her into a kiss, and she melted against him. This time, when she pulled back, she had a look of contentment akin to the cat that swallowed the canary.

"Now that... was earth shattering." she purred at him.

Hyde grinned. "Yeah?"

"Yes..." she nodded seriously.

"So... what now?" he asked, then winced. "Damnit, I sound like the chick..."

Jackie laughed.

"We could go down to the basement and do that again, this time in front of Micheal's stupid smug face..."

"Is... that why you want me? To burn Kelso?"

"No! Steven, of course not!" she said, sounding slightly hurt.

"Right... sorry..."

"I love you... and you're really sexy... and awesome..."

Hyde smiled at her, wrapping his hands around her waist.

"But, ya gotta admit... it's not the worst bonus." she admitted with a flush.

Hyde couldn't help but grin. "You're coming along nicely..." he said, tossing her over his shoulder to take her back to the basement, and let everyone know, now and forever, that Jackie was his...


End file.
